


标题位出租，顶着弗洛头像者优先考虑

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus





	标题位出租，顶着弗洛头像者优先考虑

“弗洛……你明天一定要去吗？”  
最后一次做爱是背后位，alpha的结从后面锁住omega，所以米开来看不见弗洛的脸，只能亲吻他毛茸茸的后脑勺和被咬的伤痕累累的腺体。  
“……嗯。”  
omega累的迷迷糊糊，从鼻子里哼出一声算是回答。  
“可是这才第三天！真的不会有事吗？”  
米开来不满意他敷衍的态度，撑起身体却不小心牵动勾在弗洛生殖腔里的结。  
后穴的肌肉应激一般的抽动着，弗洛皱起眉头，心脏急速跳动两下，心慌的感觉让弗洛急促的吸气。  
米开来立刻缩回去，揉着弗洛的敏感点让舒适的快感掩盖住疼痛。然后嘀嘀咕咕的道歉。  
“我还是有点担心……”  
弗洛费力的睁开一只眼睛。  
“……我们之前不是说好了。”  
被米开来没日没夜的搞了三天，弗洛真的很想睡一会儿。  
“万一那个方法不管用呢！”  
“……会管用的。”  
弗洛的意识渐渐滑向梦里。  
alpha的结把精液堵在生殖腔里，信息素从身体内部平息着发情期的燥热和痒意。  
米开来。  
弗洛第一次分化时就标记他的alpha。

“……可那不是违法的吗？”  
克莱尔磕起瓜子。  
“关于omega生理课上不是还介绍过这个‘关于alpha不能标记第一次分化的omega’。”  
梅丽莎坐在沙发扶手上，也过来凑热闹。  
“是的，但是当时情况有点紧急。当时——我们还没上这门课。”  
米开来搂着弗洛解释。  
“弗洛第一次分化时间太早了——早了半年多。而我是受他影响强行分化成alpha——我们后来去看医生，医生说我的激素水平本来应该是个beta的，因为当时弗洛需要alpha……”  
小熊正在尝试把自己塞进米开来怀里。  
“弗洛当年很害羞——”  
玛伊瓦端来兔子苹果块，挤在梅丽莎旁边。  
“是的，我可以作证。他甚至有一点自卑了。”  
“为什么？”  
克莱尔诧异的瞄了一眼成功窝在米开来怀里——真的不容易，的弗洛。  
“他觉得自己没什么优点还长得不好看。”  
“OMG。”  
女孩子们齐刷刷的发出一声感叹。  
米开来抱着蜷成一团的小熊，揉他露在外面的耳朵。  
“我当年愚蠢又自大，（“这个也是真的。”玛伊瓦插嘴）完全看不出来他需要我。一切发生的很快，又混乱。过了半年之后才知道这不正常。”  
“……等一下，你们就这么稀里糊涂的滚了半年？”  
“是的。”  
“我不知道说什么了。”  
梅丽莎拍了一下沙发。  
“这像什么三流小说的设定。”  
克莱尔皱起眉头。  
“我知道你们会觉得很扯——嘿，又不是我自愿说的。”

身体的快感唤醒意识，周围渐渐热起来，还带着让人舒适的酸痛感。  
弗洛哼唧两下，惹的身上的人更快速的起伏，同时把牙齿刺进弗洛的腺体里，让信息素温柔的注入omega的身体里。快感像鞭子抽打的脊梁上一样，没办法忽略。  
弗洛闭着眼睛，被顶弄的断断续续的叫，手指攥紧枕头。  
米开来吻他的眼睛，然后揽起弗洛的后背把他抱起来。顺着下滑的力道顶进生殖腔里。  
生殖腔像个小气球一样，已经被灌满了。  
昨天被结锁住的精液，发情期分泌的润滑，可能还有米开来玩进去的口水。但是还不够，要想让发情期的弗洛安安心心工作一天，里面的东西还是不够。  
弗洛还是闭着眼睛，坐在米开来腿上被小幅度的艹，后穴紧缩着咬住阴茎，乳尖被吸的发疼。  
“……我要迟到了。”  
弗洛把头垂在米开来肩膀上，压着嗓子说。米开来在他乳头一圈上留了牙印，痒的弗洛很想自己抓一下。  
“那你得再努力点啊。”  
弗洛被长时间的顶弄搞的不上不下。他睁开眼睛，眨下两滴泪水，清清嗓子。缓慢放出信息素，同时在米开来耳边喘了两声。  
米开来抱着弗洛射到肩膀抖个不停。  
生殖腔含不住的精液积满整个后穴，被阴茎堵住留在身体里。  
“你真的学坏了。”  
米开来喘着粗气，咬他的鼻尖，一手托住弗洛的腰一手去揉没被咬的胸肉。  
弗洛抱住他，平息高潮后带来的眩晕感。  
“……你都做了三天了还没够吗？”  
弗洛伸手够床头的小盒子。拿出一只造型是红酒杯的硅胶肛塞。  
它的介绍是能堵住omega后穴分泌的液体，而且不会像经典款式一样带给肉壁很强烈的刺激。  
经典款式总让弗洛有被撑的发松的感觉——尽管米开来给他证明了无数遍不会。但是弗洛自己就是觉得怪怪的，它堵在后穴里异物感很严重，稍微动一下就蹭的弗洛腰眼发酸。所以他买了最新款。能撑开生殖腔，而且顺着造型逐渐变细，后穴可以闭合起来。不会因为蹭了敏感点而影响工作效率。  
显然米开来不是很愿意。  
弗洛的发情期一般在四到六天。所以每个月抱着小熊滚在床上一周的习惯已经喂刁了米开来。现在突然减半，整个alpha都散发着吃不饱的信号。  
“只是这一段时间而已……我们最近都很忙不是吗？”  
弗洛用酒精布给肛塞消毒。感受到黏糊糊的液体顺着米开来的阴茎慢慢往下堆积。  
“我觉得也不差这两天。”  
米开来咬他另一边的乳头抗议。  
“我已经答应你下个发情期你想玩什么都可以了……求你了，米开来，别咬……”  
弗洛被咬疼了，指甲抓着米开来的后背，哀求道。  
米开来用牙齿折磨发红的乳尖。  
“那亲一下。”  
弗洛被拖进一个黏糊糊的湿吻里。  
弗洛收紧后穴，在米开来半硬的阴茎上滑动。后穴离开阴茎，穴口的肉嘟起来，在液体流出来之前，把肛塞按进去。带着凉气的硅胶制品激的内里蠕动了一下。  
弗洛扶着米开来的肩膀慢慢喘气适应着。  
底端的圆片贴着不断翕张的穴口，红彤彤的小嘴挣扎了一段却没有吞进想象中的阴茎，失望的合拢。  
弗洛感到一阵带着凉气的空虚感——发情期离开alpha果然很难受。  
但是内里属于alpha的精液和信息素温柔的抚慰omega的身体，欺骗omega的神经。  
但弗洛心里还是很难受，他抬头想要一个亲亲。却发现米开来平躺在一边，一副被玩弄后生无可恋即将被抛弃被遗忘被赶走的哭唧唧表情。  
“……”  
弗洛突然觉得自己真坚强。  
“我晚上想吃蘑菇汤和俄式煎包子，好不好？”  
弗洛把米开来拉起来，手指在他半硬的阴茎上滑动。  
米开来红着眼圈。  
……他一个alpha是怎么做到比omega还多愁善感的？  
弗洛叹了一口气，垂下头吮吸完全硬起来的阴茎。米开来则盯着他后穴含住的小玩意。  
只要把它拔下来，弗洛只能乖乖的留在床上，随米开来怎么艹都可以。小恶魔绕着米开来在飞，在脑子里给他推荐了几种他想了很久但没有实施的姿势，还尽职的放了一两个几十页的弗洛被艹哭时表情很好看的PPT。  
但是……弗洛会生气的。  
小恶魔被天使说出的六个字拍死。  
于是米开来不情愿的射出来，拉起正在吞咽清理的弗洛。狠狠地亲他一口——虽然味道不是很好。  
“那饭后想吃布丁吗？”  
弗洛温顺的点点头，把最后一丝苦涩的精液咽下去，喉结动了两下。

弗洛在留有牙印的胸脯上贴了两片乳贴，用创可贴盖住后颈上的腺体。穿好衣服赶到了公司。  
克莱尔和梅丽莎忙的焦头烂额，看到弗洛不由得惊讶了一下。  
“啊——弗洛，你……你还好吗？”  
“是的，我很好。”  
弗洛乖巧的回答，顺手接过梅丽莎手里摞的高高的文件夹。  
“我来搞这个，你们可以做其他的。”  
然后投入工作状态。  
克莱尔“哇唔。”的叫了一声，扯着梅丽莎的袖子。  
“我的天，我真喜欢弗洛发情期。虽然他平时也像小熊软糖一样可爱，但是这个时期，怎么说呢？就像小熊软糖在奶粉里滚了一圈一样。”  
克莱尔捂住胸口。  
“米开来怎么忍心把他从床上放下来。”

米开来不忍心。  
他后悔，他绝望，他崩溃。  
然后他写完了给甲方爸爸的摇滚曲目。  
没弯嘱咐大家千万不要透漏这是在米开来欲求不满的情况下创作出来的。

“……弗洛。你闻起来像米开来。”  
玛伊瓦嗅了两下，觉得不是弗洛香水撒了。弗洛揭下创可贴一角。  
“是他咬的有点狠了。”  
玛伊瓦端着水杯耸耸肩膀。  
“我能理解——毕竟他过去太粘着你了。”  
弗洛罕见的停住了，发情期让他变得敏感且脆弱。  
“不是的，玛伊瓦。是我一直在粘着米开来。”  
他小声的说。  
“事实上——是我强迫他分化成alpha，是我诱惑他标记我。他本来只想当一个beta，他觉得那样不被信息素干扰，看待一个人或者一件事情才能完整。结果我分化成一个omega，还强迫他……我太怕失去他，虽然还是失去过。”  
“……是他离开你那三年吗？”  
弗洛摇摇头。  
“是我离开他。”

米开来被甩的莫名其妙。  
前天弗洛发情期才结束，两个人在床上滚的难舍难分。今天去找他吃饭发现他搬走了。  
新地址在另一座城市，说是工作原因不得不离开。  
“那你一个人怎么办？”  
米开来的意思是一个人在陌生的城市里谁都不认识怎么生活。  
“我可以用抑制剂的。”  
弗洛的理解为米开来想知道发情期alpha不在身边omega该怎么办。  
米开来愣了一下——他不是那个意思。但当时两人的关系有一种说不清的懈怠，也许是两个人进展太快，或者弗洛不愿意跟他说，他也觉得说出来有点矫情的其它原因。  
所有他没有开口解释。反正他也想知道这个问题，弗洛主动说了他也不用费尽心思去猜。  
“……那东西对身体不好。”  
米开来对着话筒嘀咕，看着计时器又投下一枚硬币。  
“工作真的那么急？”  
“对不起，米开来。我也不想。”  
弗洛柔软声音听过话筒传过来。米开来意识到他在道歉，他好像永远在道歉。不管是在床上，在餐桌旁，还是远在另一个城市。他永远都只说“对不起”。  
米开来又丢进去一枚硬币，张了张嘴，又急躁的闭上。  
他该说什么？  
岁月还没有在他尖锐到可能刺伤自己和他人的棱角上裹好柔软的胶垫，年少的时光让他不能理解珍惜的含义。他能做的只有烦躁的绕着电话亭，对弗洛说：  
“那好吧，工作顺利。”  
语气僵硬的像是沉入水底的钢板。  
哈——伟大的米开朗琪罗，被他的初恋，他的丈夫，未来他孩子的妈，给甩了。  
米开来揣着一股火气走了两步，又折返把剩下的硬币收进衣兜——电话每天还是要打的。  
他憋屈了半天，又跑到银行，把除了硬币所有的钱掏出来给弗洛邮过去——副作用小的抑制剂很贵，要是弗洛因此没钱吃饭可真是太惨了。  
纯天然无副作用的人形抑制剂为此靠着偷吃没弯女朋友每天给没弯做的爱心饼干艰难存活。  
即使这样，他依旧在电话里端着那份骄傲。  
沉默的听弗洛跟他说每天发生了什么，见到什么人，公司里出现什么有趣的客户。弗洛柔软的声音在话筒里失真又断断续续。  
米开来开始怀念弗洛还在身边的时候，带着温度，水汽，和两个人都刻意忽视的爱意。  
那米开来是怎么叫他的？  
也许足够热情，喜爱满满的溢出来——和其他人一样。年少的米开来羞于将爱意和喜欢区别出来，羞于向弗洛承认他和其他人的不同。  
于是两个人就离开了，他们还没有长大到理解爱的年纪。而迅速拉开的距离强行让他们思考起这个问题。

身体里储存的alpha精液很好的安抚了omega。  
弗洛伸了个懒腰。打算中午给自己偷偷搞一杯咖啡，下午再把余下的工作做完。  
克莱尔咬着尺子在白纸上画图，四五根铅笔插在头发里。梅丽莎在隔壁间给客户打电话，每打完一个就深吸一口气，挤出一个微笑继续打下一个。  
幸好来了，否则大家不知道加班到什么时候。  
弗洛缩了缩头，打算拿起自己的小熊水杯去接咖啡。在茶水间被玛伊瓦逮到，被迫把咖啡换成可可。  
下午工作一半的时候，弗洛觉得有点发情期的征兆。他变得焦躁而且对气味敏感起来，后穴有黏糊糊的幻觉——也有可能不是幻觉，手指发麻。  
给米开来打电话，跟女孩子们告别。然后跟匆匆赶来的米开来回家。

“放松，放松，弗洛。我在这儿。”  
米开来哄着意识开始模糊的弗洛，拉着他的手把他引到浴缸里。  
弗洛死活不肯脱衬衫，米开来只能扒掉他的裤子，让他趴在浴缸边上，狠咬一口结合腺，在弗洛委屈的哼唧中注入一点信息素，再去检查的他的后穴。  
露在体外的小圆片尽职的挡住穴口。米开来伸手拨弄了一下，想要把异物抽出来。  
拉扯感让弗洛哀叫着往前爬，在被压制后老实的趴在浴缸边缘小声嘀咕着米开来的名字。  
随着肛塞的抽出，被堵住的液体流到热水里。弗洛在浴缸边哼哼唧唧，失去压制的发情期让他脑子糊成一团。米开来探进手指，想把残余液体快速导出来，然后再抱着弗洛滚到床上去。  
发情期使omega体内的温度升高。弗洛在温水里打了个寒战，下意识的去寻找围绕在他身边的alpha信息素的来源。在水里扑腾两下，就被捏着下巴亲住了。  
米开来两根手指在弗洛体内搅动，还要分神把舌头伸给他。弗洛像是在含一块软糖，在米开来舌头上画圈。  
这让米开来失去耐心，分剪开穴口让温水流入更快速的清洗着。弗洛被突然的刺激激的难受，伸手要把米开来作乱的手指扯出来。  
“嘘嘘嘘——好了好了好了，结束了。我们这就去床上。”

弗洛在床上没得到自己想要的。  
米开来似乎执着的认为擦干头发比安抚一个正在发情的omega重要。而且衬衫被强行剥走了，弗洛只好死死按住自己的胸口。  
米开来好笑的看着他——不就是两个乳贴。  
米开来在弗洛出声之前用毛巾包住他整个脑袋一顿揉搓。弗洛被搓到茫然，迷迷糊糊的仿佛第一次被吹毛的猫咪。  
米开来被逗笑了，丢下毛巾去亲他。  
趁着弗洛怯生生的把手缠上来，揪住他的乳贴拉扯。  
硅胶的垫子紧紧的粘合在皮肤上，扯下来的时候带动着周围的皮肤。  
乳贴下有一个完整的牙印。  
米开来不好意思的挠挠头，用一个吻安抚因为突然暴露在冷空气里的乳尖。再把另一边的也扯下来。  
哇唔——我早上咬的有这么狠？  
米开来心虚的揉了揉，弗洛倒在枕头里发出软绵绵的哼声。  
弗洛低估了omega没得到满足的发情期的威力。  
洗干净的生殖腔半开着流出润滑的液体，液体中带着引诱alpha的信息素。呻吟声越来越软，脑子糊成粘腻的麦芽糖。  
“好了好了，现在你清醒了吗？”  
米开来抓起一个枕头垫住弗洛的肚子让他趴在上面，揉了一下穴口的褶皱，把自己埋进去，弗洛的呻吟断掉，臀肉抖得像一块软布丁。  
米开来动了一会儿没得到回应，就俯下身体去咬结合腺。被咬疼的弗洛把头转向另一边，委屈的哼唧两声。  
信息素拨开弗洛眼前的雾，让意识重新清醒起来。  
“米开来。”  
弗洛叫他的名字。  
“米开来。”  
弗洛把头抵在枕头上磨蹭，温顺的把后颈暴露在alpha视线里，像一只温顺的兔子，本能让omega甜蜜的内馅流出来。  
米开来贴近他的后背，阴茎顺势顶到生殖腔入口，弗洛跪不住了，腰塌下去，把乳肉送到米开来手里。  
米开来从身后叼着他的结合腺，随时可能被咬的恐惧让弗洛小幅度颤抖。胸被大力揉捏，生殖腔入口被顶弄。  
强烈的快感让弗洛视线中出现闪光，泪水被枕头吸走，难耐的呻吟的全都埋在里面。  
米开来没再咬他，犬牙里的信息素顺着脖子流下来，弄得弗洛有点痒。  
“我怎么说的，你肯定熬不过。这才第三天。”  
生殖腔似乎不正常。米开来用额头抵着弗洛后颈。手终于舍得从胸上挪开，扒开紧闭的臀瓣让自己埋的更深。  
相比于过去的发情期来说，弗洛的温度有点高。  
……是有点不正常。  
米开来拍拍弗洛的屁股让他回神。  
“弗洛，你还好吗？”  
被打了屁股的弗洛以为自己哪儿做错了，努力的把腰抬得更高方便米开来动作。米开来看他像小虫子一样拱来拱去，臀肉压在他的小腹上，后穴节奏更快的收缩起来。  
“……我不是这个意思。”  
但是米开来被裹得大脑发胀，高热的温度让阴茎跳动着就要张开结。米开来掐住根部强行让自己冷静下来，不顾后穴热情的挽留，抽出来。然后把弗洛翻过来面向自己。  
“嘿，你还好吗，你身上温度太高了，发烧了吗？”  
米开来在弗洛胸口搓了两下，弗洛发出不满的轻哼。  
……还是去医院吧。  
米开来到卫生间抓了毛巾给弗洛擦干净，不顾弗洛的反对给他套上衣服。  
然而就在出门的一瞬间弗洛拼尽全力拉住米开来，信息素像爆开的烟雾弹。

等到米开来回神的时候，弗洛被他扣住手按在墙上，牛仔裤被扒下来半堆在弗洛腿弯，肉乎乎的腿被分开，后穴暴露出来。alpha的结锁住意识混沌的omega，高热的温度让米开来脑子糊成一团。弗洛腿抖得站不稳，靠在米开来身上哀哀的喘气。  
米开来被弗洛的信息素诱导的发情，凭着本能护住他的猎物。  
唯一的疑惑是为什么他们不在床上或者omega准备好的巢穴里。  
一定是omega忘记了。  
alpha不满把omega拖进卧室。  
卧室里一片混乱。要是米开来现在足够清醒他就应该记起来，他们俩现在应该在去医院的路上而不是又回到床上。  
但是现在的他显然没有精力想起这些。  
alpha把omega按在枕头上，感受着格外紧致和高热的吮吸，大力抓握着柔软的胸乳。  
弗洛被揉的发出一声声呻吟和讨饶的短哼，被咬破皮的腺体上冒着细小的血珠。

“我下个星期过去看你，要我带什么吗？”  
米开来在电话这面咬着指甲。  
“不需要。你能过来就很好。”  
弗洛依旧温温柔柔的。  
“总想吃点什么吧——我可以做好带过去。我前天砸了一小袋杏仁。”  
米开来把指甲从嘴里拿出来——紫色淤青的指甲已经快长到指尖，估计去见弗洛的时候就长好了。  
“啊，杏仁。我想吃杏仁巧克力蛋糕。”  
弗洛在那边咂咂嘴。米开来都能想象出弗洛软嘟嘟的在电话旁边趴下来的样子。  
“那我带白巧克力过去，嗯？”  
“好。”  
等着米开来大包小包奔到弗洛公司的时候，弗洛在办公桌里面捧着杯子一脸茫然。  
“你怎么到这儿来了？”  
米开来拎起一个袋子。  
“我带了烤饼干给你同事。反正时间还早——”  
克莱尔在大家注视下伸手拿走了第一块奶油巧克力饼干，咬了一口之后拿走了第二块。  
“那好，梅丽莎，我能……”  
一个高个子女孩冲弗洛猛点头。  
“可以的，我都懂。你回去吧，今天的工作又不是很紧张。”  
米开来在弗洛反应之前连连摆手。  
“不需要不需要，我一个人能找到弗洛的住址。我就是来送点饼干——”  
“没关系的，我们都懂。”  
克莱尔咽下嘴里的饼干渣。  
“回家去吧——饼干留下就行。”

“你这么早下班真的没关系吗？”  
弗洛摇摇头，拿出钥匙把门打开。  
“没关系的。”  
米开来觉得这样不太好。但是还是跟着弗洛进到屋子里。  
“那我现在去洗澡？”  
米开来到厨房放下东西，满脑子都是蛋糕粉的比例，就随口应付了一声。  
弗洛这儿的没有碗，米开来拿着水果盆打发蛋清。打发到一半被弗洛从身后抱住。  
“别闹，我要给你做……”蛋糕。  
弗洛什么都没穿，头发还在滴水。  
米开来清心寡欲小半个月不上火是不可能的。  
但是他手里还有一个蛋糕呢。他捧着蛋清挣扎着亲了亲弗洛。  
“……等一会儿？”  
语气充满艰难险阻。  
弗洛对他露出一个笑。  
“……要是等不及呢？”  
靠——谁教这个小坏蛋说话时候舔人耳朵的？  
米开来强行忽略硬起来的某个部位。  
“那也等着……把拖鞋穿上去吹头发。”  
弗洛被推到卧室。  
然后米开来奋力做两个小时蛋糕。  
把蛋糕丢进冰箱冷却时，弗洛已经睡着了，裹着毯子，蜷在床一边。  
米开来焦躁的无声转了几圈，叹了口气，亲了亲他的额头。  
——好吧，他还是没穿衣服。  
这对米开来刚冷静一小会儿的部位可不太友好。  
小桔灯亮着，米开来接着光打量着弗洛。  
他的弗洛。  
他看上去很累，打着小呼噜。眼睛底下黑眼圈加深了不少。厨房干净的要命，估计这段时间一直吃外卖来着。  
米开来摸摸他柔软的小胡子。心脏突然暖和起来，热流涌到身上各个部位。  
弗洛，弗洛。  
米开来趴在床头，仔仔细细的看着。  
——自从标记之后，他第一次认认真真的观察他的omega。  
他不像个传统意义上的omega：他是个有主见的小倔强鬼。热爱摇滚，自然和新鲜空气。第一次分化就果断的胁迫离他最近的alpha——也就是我，标记他。小疯子。  
米开来对着弗洛嘀嘀咕咕。  
“我爱你，弗洛朗。”

也许是因为alpha信息素的缘故，弗洛睡一个好觉。起床的时候米开来已经走了，留给弗洛一个巨大的白巧克力杏仁蛋糕和一份早餐。  
便利签上米开来写了原因。  
——大概是他踩着死线跑出来，现在没弯在通缉他。他不得不马上回去，桌子上的钱是上个月的工资。希望弗洛好好吃饭，看上去都瘦了。  
弗洛看着桌子上皱巴巴的一堆纸币，还有硬币。能想象出米开来急吼吼的把所有钱都掏出来，然后数走一张机票钱匆忙的关上门离开。

“弗洛……这么早就来上班了吗？我以为——”  
克莱尔被玛伊瓦捅了一下。  
“他来就是想看看我。”  
玛伊瓦挑了挑眉。  
“我以为他是来陪你过发情期的。”  
弗洛抓抓头发。  
“是……本来我也是这么想的——我都准备好了。结果不小心睡着了。他说看我太累了，就没叫我起来。”  
“哇——那真贴心。”  
克莱尔干巴巴的说。  
等弗洛回到自己的座位上，克莱尔拉住玛伊瓦。  
“我真的觉得那个米——米开来，人不错。”  
“是啊……”  
玛伊瓦抓着饼干喃喃道。  
“可是弗洛在来的时候真的很不开心——有种被抛弃的感觉。”  
“你确定？”  
玛伊瓦咬了一口饼干。  
“相信omega好吗？我们之间是有心灵感应的。”


End file.
